Bakugan: Technical and Ice Brawlers
Bakugan Technical and Ice Brawlers is the sixth season of Bakugan Battle Brawlers and sequel to Bakugan: Electricity and Ice. It is season 6. Sypnosis One year after defeating The Electricity and Ice Bakugan, Caroll-Ann and Drago go to the house to the room, Caroll-Ann discovers that a new menace is risen, she saws Technical and Ice Bakugan invaded the Earth with a full of evil Bakugan. It's up to her to save Earth and the entire world. Battle Brawlers Caroll-Ann-Audrey Bilodeau-Martel - 'She is a new member of the Battle Brawlers, she's a Pyrus Brawlers, her Guardian Bakugan is Peace Dragonoid. '''Peace Dragonoid - '''Caroll-Ann's Guardian Bakugan, he is a God humanoid dragon-like with six arms. '''Torpedor Dragonoid - '''Drago's next evolution, he ressembles a Fusion Dragonoid, Silent Naga and Helix Dragonoid, he has Lumino's wings. '''Supreme Torpedor Dragonoid - '''Drago's next evolution. He has a Fusion Dragonoid posture with six arms like Storm Dragonoid. '''Neo Torpedor Dragonoid - '''Drago's next evolution. '''Dragonoid Destroyer - '''Drago's Mechtogan Destroyer. '''Christopher Godbout Uchiha- '''Caroll-Ann's childhood friend and brother of Gabriel Godbout, he was adopted by his stepfather, he's a Subterra Brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Exedra. '''Subterra Exedra - '''Christopher's Guardian Bakugan, he is a hydra-dragon-like Bakugan. '''Darkus Serpenoid - '''Christopher's minor Guardian Bakugan, he is a serpent-like. '''Gabriel Godbout - '''Christopher's brother, he was adopted by his stepfather, he is a Pyrus Brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is Turbine Dragonoid '''Turbine Dragonoid - '''Gabriel's Guardian Bakugan, he is a dragon-like Bakugan. '''Supreme Turbine Dragonoid - '''Turbine Dragonoid's next evolution. '''Dan "Daniel" Kuso - '''A member of the Battle Brawlers, he is a Pyrus Brawler, his Guardian Bakugan is Meta Dragonoid. '''Meta Dragonoid - '''Dan's Guardian Bakugan, he is a ressemblence of Hyper Dragonoid. '''Supreme Meta Dragonoid - '''Meta Dragonoid's next evolution. '''Spectra Phantom - '''A member of the Resistence Brawler, he is a Darkus Brawler, his Guardian Bakugan is Infinity Helios. '''Darkus Infinity Helios - '''Spectra's Guardian Bakugan. '''Quad Helios - '''Helios' next evolution. '''Valentin Kazami - '''Shun's cousin, he is a Darkus Brawler, his Guardian Bakugan is Star Leonidas. '''Darkus Star Leonidas - '''Valentin's Guardian Bakugan. *'Runo Misaki - Returning member of the Battle Brawlers. She's a Haos Brawler & Dan's girlfriend *'Haos Aerogan' - Runo's Guardian Bakugan, he ressembles to Aranaut and a ninja. *'Marucho Marukura' - Strategist of the Battle Brawlers. He's an Aquos Brawler. *'Aquos Amazon' - Marucho's Guardian Bakugan. A chameleon-like Bakugan from New Vestroia. *'Jake Vallory '- A member of the Battle Brawlers. He's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Kumanoid' - Jake's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a bear-like humanoid. *'Shun Kazami' - The ninja of the Battle Brawlers. He's a Ventus Brawler. *'Ventus Valkyra' - Shun's Guardian Bakugan. A valkyrie-like Bakugan that's, like Amazon, also from New Vestroia. She is Storm Skyress & Master Ingram's student. *'Joe Brown' - A future member of the Battle Brawlers. *'Resurrected Wavern' - Joe's Guardian Bakugan. *'Brianna Kazami' - Shun's long lost twin sister who will join the Battle Brawlers. Their parents got divorced when they were little. Like Shun, she's a Ventus Brawler. *'Ventus Gustfox' - Brianna's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a fox/bird. *'Julie Makimoto' - Veteran member of the Battle Brawlers. She's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Hammer Gorem' - Julie's Guardian Bakugan. *'Alice Gehabich' - Veteran member of the Battle Brawlers. She's a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Alpha Hydranoid' - Alice's Guardian Bakugan. Other Brawlers *'Billy Gilbert' - A Subterra Brawler & Julie's boyfriend. **'Subterra Cycloid' - Billy's Guardian Bakugan. **'Chan Lee' - A martial artist & Pyrus Brawler. **'Pyrus Fortress' - Chan's Guardian Bakugan. **'Komba' - A Ventus Brawler from Africa. **'Ventus Harpus' - Komba's Guardian Bakugan. **'Julio' - A brawny Haos Brawler. **'Haos Tentaclear' - Julio's Guardian Bakugan. **'Klaus von Hertzon' - A 16th Century style Aquos Brawler & Alice's boyfriend. **'Aquos Sirenoid' - Klaus' Guardian Bakugan. Alien Allies Vestals **'Mira Clay' - Spectra's younger sister & Ace's girlfriend. She's a Subterra Brawler. **'Subterra Wilda' - Mira's first Guardian Bakugan. **'Subterra Roxtor' - Mira's second Guardian Bakugan. **'Baron Leltoy' - The youngest of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. He's a Haos Brawler. **'Haos Saint Nemus' - Baron's Guardian Bakugan. **'Ace Grit' - Mira's boyfriend. He's a Darkus Brawler. **'Darkus Knight Percival' - Ace's Guardian Bakugan. **'Gus Grav' - Second-in-command of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. He's a Subterra Brawler. **'Subterra Rex Vulcan' - Gus's Guardian Bakugan. Neathians **'Queen Fabia' - Leader of Neathia. She's a Haos Brawler. **'Alto Brontes - '''Fabia's Guardian Bakugan who replace Aranaut who was Elright's Bakugan. **'Serena''' - Ambassador of Neathia. **'Captain Elright' - Leader of the Castle Knights. He's a Haos Brawler. **'Haos Aranaut' - Elright's Guardian Bakugan. He used to be Fabia's Bakugan in Gundalian Invaders. **'Linus Claude' - Member of the Castle Knights. He's a Pyrus Brawler. **'Pyrus Rubanoid' - Linus's Guardian Bakugan who replaced his deceased partner Neo Ziperator. He used to be Sid Arcale's Bakugan before his death. **'Rafe' - Member of the Castle Knights. He's a Haos Brawler. **'Haos Wolfurio' - Rafe's Guardian Bakugan. Gundalians **'Nurzak' - Prime Minister of Gundalia. He's a Subterra Brawler. **'Subterra Sabator' - Nurzak's Guardian Bakugan. **'Ren Krawler' - Commander of the Gundalian Army. He's a Darkus Brawler. **'Darkus Linehalt' - Ren's Guardian Bakugan. **'Lena Isis' - A member of the Gundalian Army. She's an Aquos Brawler. **'Aquos Phosphos' - Lena's Guardian Bakugan. **'Zenet Surrow' - A member of the Gundalian Army. She's a Haos Brawler. **'Haos Contestir' - Zenet's Guardian Brawler. **'Mason Brown' - A member of the Gundalian Army. He's a Subterra Brawler. **'Subterra Avior' - Mason's Guardian Bakugan. **'Jesse Glenn' - A member of the Gundalian Army. He's a Ventus Brawler. **'Ventus Plitheon' - Jesse's Guardian Bakugan. **'Paige' - A member of the Gundalian Army. She's a Subterra Brawler. **'Subterra Boulderon' - Paige's Guardian Bakugan. Technical and Ice Anti-Brawlers Bakugan '''Dwayne Karashino - '''A Anti-Brawler who want to avenge Mechtavius Destroyer and Electricity and Ice Bakugan. He is a Darkus Brawler. '''Darkus Evil Twin Torpedor Dragonoid - '''Dwayne's Guardian Bakugan, he is Drago's evil twin brother. '''Brady Shutishi - '''A member of Anti-Brawler, he is a Haos Brawler. '''Haos Doom Meta Dragonoid - '''Brady's Guardian Bakugan, he is a humanoid dragon-like, he is Meta Dragonoid's evil brother. '''Drew Shudjim - '''A Anti-Brawler who has a plan to take over earth. He is a Pyrus Brawler. '''Pyrus Evil Twin Lumino Dragonoid - '''Drew's Guardian Bakugan. He is Lumino Dragonoid's evil twin brother. '''Lord Wayne - '''A lord of Anti-Brawlers and Ice Bakugan. He is a Ventus Brawler. '''Ventus Doom Storm Dragonoid - '''Storm's next evolution and Lord Wayne's Guardian Bakugan. '''Lord Brad - '''Wayne's brother, he is a Anti-Brawler. He is a Pyrus Brawler. '''Pyrus Doom Cyborg Dragonoid - '''Cyborg Dragonoid's next evolution and Brad's Guardian Bakugan. Episodes